Elijah Mikaelson
' ' Elijah Mikaelson is the oldest of the Original Vampires (particulary the siblings) he is the older brother of Finn, Kol, Rebekah and the older half-brother of Niklaus, as well as the son of Mikael and Esther. He was a villain in the second season of the show before becoming one of the supporting protagonists. He is now the deuteragonist of the VD spin-off, the Originals, and aids his brother on his fight for redemption. Personality Elijah is actually shown to be far more different for his brother (even though the two share some similar traits). He is an unpredictable yet kind, compassionate, affectionate, honest and caring character who has morals yet he can get his hands dirty. When he is provoked or a situation that involves anyone he loves is in danger, Elijah is forced to commit immoral acts in order to save them, which he isn't very proud of. Elijah does have a cunning demeanor but is not entirely evil, he is either redeemed or he is an anti-hero. What Klaus and Elijah have in common is that they don't show tolerance for those who disrespect them. Elijah usually makes those who disrespect him suffer. This is shown when he kills Marcel's friend when he disrespected him. Elijah can be deceptive in many ways. Category:The Vampire Diaries villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Siblings Category:Male Villains Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Anti Heroes When he was first seen in the Vampire Diaries, he was an evil, vindictive, ruthless, calculating and rather cunning man but later redeemed himself. Relationships # Niklaus Mikaelson-they are close-half broterss who are on-and-off allies and on-and-off enemies. They went from best friends to enemies and back again, due to Klaus daggering Elijah and Elijah trying to kill him. Nonetheless, the two have shown to be close and Elijah can be Klaus' voice of reason, # Rebekah Mikaelson-their relationship has shown to be pretty dysfunctional due to Elijah criticizing Rebekah for her bloodlust. Later on, their relationship has been mended as they are close siblings and they love each other and are very protective of each other. # Hayley Marshall-the two are friend and allies yet they have shown some romantic feelings towards each other. They have even kissed on several occasions. # Marcel Gerard-the two are reluctant allies and frenemies and they do not get along (not that similar to the one between Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett, who do show some caring for each other yet they are not that much of good friends, more like frenemies). Elijah sometimes criticizes Marcel and they are family (Klaus adopted Marcel) when Marcel was a human, the two used to get along until Elijah sacrificed his relationship with Marcel so that Marcel can bond more with Klaus. # Hope Mikaelson-Elijah is the first one to appreciate Hope being a part of the Original's lives and he genuinely loves his niece. He saw Hope as a chance of redemption for the Mikaelson family and has worked, alongside Klaus, Hayley and Rebekah, to protect the child. Trivia * Along with Niklaus, Rebekah, Hayley and Marcel, Elijah's alignment is neutral. Category:Right-Hand